Taiyo To Ame
by TayMaesse
Summary: Muitos não entenderão minha escolha, mas assim será melhor, preciso fazer isso sozinha. O veneno que dei para os outros será capaz de mantê–los na vila e incapazes de me seguir. Eu precisava fazer isso de qualquer maneira, por minha culpa Naruto se encontra perdido em um grande limbo e eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele. Sasuke eu posso sentir você, sempre pude.


**1**

 **PENSAMENTOS**

Muitos não entenderão minha escolha, mas assim será melhor, preciso fazer isso sozinha. O veneno que dei para os outros será capaz de mantê-los na vila e incapazes de me seguir. Eu precisava fazer isso de qualquer maneira, por minha culpa Naruto se encontra perdido em um grande limbo e eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele.

Sasuke eu posso sentir você, sempre pude, eu vou te encontrar! Meus pensamentos, nessa floresta em direção a ele, se encontravam a mil. O que eu seria capaz de fazer? O que eu farei quando o encontrar? Será que vou conseguir? Barulhos me fizeram parar antes de entrar em uma área limpa da floresta, onde acontecia uma grande luta, sim, eu o sinto, sei que é ele que esta lutando, não seria inteligente da minha parte intervir, então apenas me aproximei para poder ver o que acontecia.

 _\- Mais um passo e essa menina morre_. - Meus olhos encontravam-se arregalados. Danzou encontrava-se com Karin em seus braços ameaçando matá-la. Sasuke estava de costas para mim, ele sempre esteve, agora não ia ser diferente, mesmo estando bastante perto do seu corpo, não pude saber o que passava em sua cabeça, nunca pude. Após ouvir um grande barulho que me lembrava pássaros eu soube que Sasuke estava decidindo a luta, era o seu chidori, como poderia esquecer? Até hoje passam cenas de sua luta com o Naruto naquele maldito hospital e eu como sempre não pude fazer nada, sempre uma garota fraca, irritante. Sasuke manteve o ataque atravessando seu chidori pelo corpo de Karin acertando também Danzo.

 _-O..o que e.. eu s.. sou para você?_ \- Karin conseguiu perguntar em meio a grande dor que sentia.

 _-Um incomodo._ \- Simples e seco, eu realmente não conseguia ler sua mente, o Sasuke que conhecia era rude e tinha seus próprios propósitos, mas nunca machucaria um amigo, eu realmente não sei de nada, como eu pude achar que sabia, vir aqui foi um erro, mas eu não podia desistir agora, não agora. Karin caiu no chão, mas como uma ninja médica, eu sabia que ela estava viva, devo salva-la, não posso deixar o Sasuke cometer o erro de matar alguém mais uma vez.

Danzo em passos lentos tentava se afastar ao máximo de Sasuke, atitude inútil ao meu olhar, quando Sasuke coloca algo na cabeça nada o mudaria, eu deveria saber disso e mesmo assim eu vim tentar engana-lo. Finalmente era a hora em que eu poderia aparecer, mas antes que eu pudesse declarar minha presença outro chakra pairou. Alguém com as vestes que conhecia muito bem, Akatsuki, pareceu próximo a Sasuke. Sasuke, Akatsuki! Eu realmente não sei o que passa em sua cabeça, o que ele estava pensando!

- _O que você quer?_ \- Perguntou, nunca achei que fosse ouvir esse tom novamente, era realmente o Sasuke, só não sei se era aquele que eu conhecia.

- _Que falte de educação moleque. Vim pegar de volta os olhos de Shisui._ – O mascarado caminha em direção a Danzo que não havia conseguido se afastar.

Akatsuki e Sasuke juntos? O que isso? Não compreendo. Eu não sabia o que pensar, tudo se encontrava confuso de mais, enquanto eu me encontrava pensativa, o mascarado conversou com Sasuke após Danzou cair, já sem vida, e simplesmente desapareceu. Droga Sakura como pode ficar desatenta. O que será que eles falaram?  
Tudo já havia acabado estava na hora de me aproximar.

- **Sakura** _._ \- Não sei por que me encontrava surpresa, já deveria imaginar que ele iria me notar antes mesmo de me ver.

-Sasuke _._ -Finalmente ele olhou para mim, eu podia sentir ele estava surpreso, mas seria ao me ver? Ele fez um breve movimento e em um ato de reflexo me posicionei para defesa, um breve sorriso sínico se plantou em seu rosto, ele abaixou, pegou a espada que se encontrava no chão.

- _Se eu quisesse, você já estaria morta_. - Falou enquanto limpava o sangue que estava na espada. Eu engoli em seco, pois de certa maneira era verdade. Eu não era capaz de enfrentá-lo, mesmo ele neste estado debilitado que ele se encontra, até seus olhos sangravam. - _Hn_. - Eu sabia que ele não iria falar mais nada, mas será que eu deveria.

- _Sasuke-kun me leve com você_. - Eu fitava o chão, não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos.

- _Patética_. - Agora ele se encontrava tão perto de mim que meu corpo se paralisou, por que eu não consigo me mover, por que ele me causa isso, eu já devia ter superado essa situação. - _Não irei perder meu tempo de novo._ \- Suas palavras são como kunais rasgando minha pele.

- _Mas eu quero ir com você._ – Eu tentei com esperanças de que ele iria cair nesse truque barato, mentir nunca foi minha praia mas até que uma parte dessa frase era realmente como me sentia.

- _Então mate-a._ \- Ele apontou para Karin, não havia notado que ela ainda estava viva. Eu conseguiria fazer isso? Seria capaz de matar alguém? Consegui fita-lo, mas de que adiantaria sua expressão nunca mudará, era sempre a mesma, sem um pingo de sentimento. Peguei minha kunai e andei em direção a Karin, achei melhor simplesmente agir, não pensar, dessa maneira seria mais fácil, com isso conseguirei mata-lo futuramente, ou é isso que espero.

-SAKURA - Um grito me impediu de proferir o ataque a Karin. Levantei-me rapidamente, Kakashi-sensei estava aqui. O que ele faz aqui?

 _-Kakashi Sensei, o que faz aqui?_

- _Eu que pergunto o que você faz aqui Sakura e o que aconteceu com todos?_ \- Eu não havia desculpas, nem havia pensado nelas, nunca imaginei que isso chegaria a acontecer.

 _-Kakashi sensei me_.. - Fui interrompida por Sasuke.

 _-O que devo a honra de sua presença, Kakashi._

- _Se rebaixando a ironia Sasuke? Prefiro você apenas monossilábico._ \- Sasuke apertou os punhos com as palavras de Kakashi.

-V _á embora antes que eu decida mata-lo._ \- Sasuke seria mesmo capaz de mata-lo? Olhei para Karin e o pequeno medo me dominou, eu não sei do que ele é capaz.

 _-Você fala como se fosse fácil de fazer. Sasuke por favor pare com isso veja no que se tornou, esqueça essa história de vingança_. - Kakashi? Ele ainda tinha esperanças de que Sasuke pudesse mudar, voltar a ser alguém melhor, acabar com todo esse ódio.

 _-Não fale como se ainda fosse meu sensei._ \- Sasuke aparentemente se encontrava um pouco irritado. Ele arrancou sua espada e avançou em Kakashi, barulho e faíscas saíram do choque entra a espada e a kunai que Kakashi usará para se defender. Agora Sakura, ele não está prestando atenção em você ataque-o. Levantei-me peguei a kunai envenenada e avancei em Sasuke, realmente achei que conseguiria, ele estava tão próximo, tão vulnerável aos meus olhos, mas novamente eu errei. Fui coberta por sua sombra, ele desvio por cima de mim e antes que eu pudesse me virar ele apertou seu braço em meus pescoço com uma força que quase desmaiei no mesmo instante.

- _Solte-a._ \- Kakashi ditou, mas o que Sasuke fez foi o inverso me apertou mais forte. O ar já me faltava e eu estava prestes a desmaiar.

\- **SAKURA-CHAN.** \- O grito de Naruto, foi ultima coisa que eu pude escutas, primeiro tudo ficou turvo, não conseguia mais me mexer e enfim tudo escureceu.


End file.
